pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikan Shiratama
|imgsize = 300px |name = |katakana = 白玉みかん |romaji = Shiratama Mikan |age = 11 |Species = Human (refers herself as an angel) |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Parajuku Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Purely☆Smiley |brand = Silky Heart Love Devi Acapella from Symphonata! |manager = Neko Furawa |birthday = October 4th |Zodiac = Libra |seiyuu = Watanabe Yui (Jap) Laura Bailey (Eng) |type = Lovely Calm |imagecolor = (#00dfff) }} Shiratama Mikan (白玉みかん) is one of the main characters of the PriPara anime and a playable character in the PriPara arcade game. Later, after befriending Sumire and joining Prism Force, she becomes an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is voiced by Watanabe Yui (渡部優衣) in Japanese and Laura Bailey in English. Mikan is also a member of the devil-angel-monster unit Gaarmageddon. Biography Shiratama Mikan is your ideal, harapeko angel who will bless you when you do good. Friendly and cheerful, her smile is contagious to those around her, just like blessings being spread around like forest fire. She may be the youngest member of Prism Force, and maybe the whole Symphonata Productions but does her best in all things she is involved in and makes sure she becomes a blessing. Character Description History and Background When she was young, Mikan was described to be very boyish. She met Aroma, who was very shy then and thanks to her, Aroma found her devil character and the two formed a devil and angel unit, hoping that one day they will be top idols in PriPara. Appearance Mikan has short red hair tied into a high ponytail and yellow eyes. In PriPara, her hair becomes longer but during her activities in Symphonata Productions, she uses a Jewel to return to her normal self while still in PriPara. Personality Mikan is a sweet and friendly girl who acts like an angel. She is innocent and cheerful. She likes to be a blessing to other people. However, she can easily be persuaded with food. She commonly ends her sentences with "~nano" and refers to herself in third person. Hobbies and Skills Mikan is good at most sports, especially archery but gets into fatigue easily and must regenerate herself with food. Mikan is also able to translate Aroma's archaic way of speaking, usually for the benefit of other people. Etymology Shiratama (白玉): Shiro (白) is the kanji for the color white and tama (玉) is the kanji for ball or gemstone. Mikan (みかん): Mikan (蜜柑) means mandarin orange. The first part, mi (見), can also stand for sight. Relationships Aroma Kurosu and Gaaruru Aroma is Mikan's childhood and best friend since kindergarten. Mikan was the one who helped Aroma overcome her shyness by letting her play a devil's role. The two form an angel-devil unit named Aromageddon, later joined by Gaaruru and renamed the unit to Gaarmageddon. Mikan is often seen carrying little Gaaruru. Sumire Hanasaki Mikan is Sumire's first friend in PriPara and her partner in the unit, Twilights*. During PriPara Idol Academy's older days, the two share a very close relationship but with the arrival of Ichigo and Layla, the two come to interact less and less. The two are still close friends. Layla Kaguya Layla is Mikan's best friend in the unit Prism Force and both share an interest in sports. They get along quite well and when together, they are the mood makers of the group. Series Overview TBA Statistics Lives *Heart Throbbing Valentine Series! Live by Shiratama Mikan (February 1, 2018) Coords *Silky Heart Cyalume Coord *Heart Jewel Coord *Super Cyalume Mikan Coord *Blessed Hope Coord *Super Cyalume Mikan Coord *Prism Force Cyan Coord Making Dramas *Miracle Angel à la Mode Quotes *''Angel Arrow, nano! Do you feel blessed, nano?'' **Call and response. Trivia *Mikan being good at archery is only Admin Usagi's headcanon and not applied to the original series. *Mikan is the youngest of all the members of Prism Force. *Mikan, along with Aroma, are the first ones who debuted without using their casual coords. *Mikan shares her first name with Mikan Sakura/Yukihara from Alice Academy. *Mikan shares her voice actress Watanabe Yui with Haru Tenshi and Yokoyama Nao from The iDOLM@STER: MILLION LIVE. Interestingly, she and Nao are both harapekos. *Mikan, like Non, has more than one idol form, her PriPara form and Symphonata form. Usually, she uses her Symphonata form in Prism Force activities. **Also, she and Non are the only ones to have more then one Super Cyalume Coord, with Non having two and Mikan having three (Not canon as Mikan's second SCR is based on her Symphonata! appearance). This makes Mikan having the most number of SCRs and tied with Non if not counting her Symphonata SCR. Gallery Official Art= Mikan.png Mikan-S2.png MikanS3.png MikanNew.png Fourth_Attack!.png chara_sd_8.png Mikan_Chibi_3ds.jpg SumiIchiMikaKaNe.png Mikan Halloween Coord.png Mikan_2nd_SCR.png Припара_микан.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Angry Sumire (E12).png Category:Original PriPara Character Category:Lovely Idol Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Silky Heart User Category:Idol Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Unit Leader Category:Members of Aromageddon Category:Members Of Twilights* Category:Dress Up! Sonata Main Characters Category:Unmei Challenge Category:SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Category:FriendAll Category:CelePara Opera Company Category:PriPara Police Category:Garumageddon Category:Canon chara Category:Prism Force Category:Love Devi User Category:Symphonata! (Brand) User Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of Prism Force